1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser level assembly, and more particularly, to a laser level assembly which maintains the laser level at the horizontal or vertical position relative object to be measured.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to obtain a precise horizontal plane by using a level tool which generally has two rooms defined therein, and a horizontal bar and a vertical bar are respectively located in the two rooms. The horizontal bar is supported at the fulcrum and has a central line which is to be aligned with a basic line on the level tool. The vertical bar has the similar vertical line to be aligned with the basic line of the level tool. The level tool has widows so as to check the alignment. Multiple adjustment lines are formed on the windows so as to correct the alignment when the object is located at a distance.
However, if the object to be measured is located at a far distance that is longer than the level tool itself, the user has to operate the level tool several times to complete the distance. This cannot get the precise result and takes too much time.
The modern laser level uses a laser unit to generate a laser beam which is arranged to be parallel the floor or a horizontal reference plane, such that the problem of distance between the level tool and the object to be measure is improved. The laser unit is usually pivotably connected to a base kit so that the laser unit is always maintained at a vertical status regardless of the inclination of the place that the laser unit is used. However, the laser unit is bulky and heavy, the bearing for supporting the shaft of the laser unit is quickly worn out. Therefore, an even bigger base kit has to be prepared and the larger the base kit is used, the heavier load for the user is suffered.
The present invention intends to provide a laser level assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.